Wildcard of the digital world
by Neo-Drive
Summary: A child meets beings from another dimension. The meeting of the two should have never happened and now a new possibility has been born. together they will defy fate, to save both the human and digital worlds. Modern Naruto
**Sorry for the delay. Had some problems with the new stories. The delay has changed my plan slightly. I still plan on updating FLB 2-3 times but this and the new story will take some more time than originally planned.**

 **This fic will go from adventure to data squad. I'm not 100% sure about xwars. The starting point is when the digidestined come back to the human world to find the 8** **th** **digidestined.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. They belong to there respective owners.**

 **Just to let you know, I have not edited this at all so expect a lot of grammatical errors and I am terrible at writing conversations. So, I am apologizing now.**

Three figures were running through the night, sticking to the shadows. Two of the figures looked had a humanoid structure while the last one was a lot smaller and was possibly moving in a crouched position.

The two taller figure were covered in brown cloaks and the final one had a red cloak, completely covering there features. The three were moving at a fast pace through the alleys taking care to stay hidden. Disappointed in their slow progress they decided to take to the roof tops.

As they run across the roof tops, they couldn't help but admire the city covered in lights. This was all so new to them but thinking about why they were here filled them with a sense of sadness. The three were refuges from the digital world but not this world's digital counterpart.

You see every human world has a digital counterpart. The fate of the two worlds are always interlinked. If one ceased to exist, the other would follow the same fate. However, there digital world was at war. The war destroyed the once beautiful land and had the worst possible conclusion. The destruction of the digital world but the digital rulers had a backup plan.

They took the crests, digimentals, legendary spirits and other digital artefacts and fused them and the sovereigns digicores with the proto zero unit, which was a more powerful version of the zero unit that held the secrets of evolution within them, and formed a yellow crystal known as the code crown. They entrusted the most powerful item ever created in the digital world to a young digimon full of potential and his caretakers. The plan was to send them to another digital world but it seemed that fate had other plans for them and they ended up in the human world.

The red cloaked figure was so lost in his thoughts that they failed to realise that he stepped on a lose roof tile. The figure fell and down to the ground below not knowing that his lack of attention would forever bind the fate of two beings together.

An eight-year-old Naruto Namikaze was walking thorough the garden late at night. He was meant to be in bed but he had to think about some things and walking in the gardens always calmed him down. The boy was average height for his age and he inherited his blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin tone from his father but his facial structure was like his mother.

The boy stopped his walk and looked down at the ground. His current thought was about his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. A year ago his parents got s divorce. Both of his parents worked for the government and it was there work that caused them to meet. When he was younger they were a happy family but apparently he was in some kind of accident. He didn't remember what it was but it caused a rift between his parents that eventually led to them splitting up.

Tears began to fill Naruto's eyes. Was it his fault? Is he the reason why his parents were no longer happy? Do they still love him? The answer was obvious. If his parents loved him then he wouldn't be here, living with his childhood friend and fiancé, even though he didn't know the last part, Kyoka Kagamiin at her family's large estate. Shortly after the divorce his parents left him with the Kagamiin family since they both had to leave because of their work but to his young mind, they left him because they hated him.

The tears were steadily flowing from his eyes. He continued to cry until he noticed that the moonlight was being blocked by something. He looked up and saw a red dot slowly growing in size. He wiped his tears away so that he could get a better look at the unknown object. When he looked back up he realised that the object was going to crash in to him. He quickly moved out of the way and few seconds later object crashed where he once stood.

The landing kicked up a lot of dust. Naruto just waited for the dust to settle. He saw that it was a red cloaked figure. He slowly approached the downed figure to see what it was. As he moved closer, he noticed yellow crystal on the ground. He bent over to pick it up. However, just before he reached it, the crystal began to glow and shot towards him.

Naruto was not able to react quick enough so the crystal struck his chest. Naruto felt it burning his chest. He clenched his chest and gave a silent scream. The pain was too much for him to bear and he passed out. As he was unconscious the crystal continued to sink into his chest until it was gone, leaving no evidence that it was there to begin with.

The two figures that were travelling with the red cloaked figure came down to check on the two unconscious beings. They saw what happened so they had no choice but to take the human with them. Given the situation, this was the worst possible scenario for them but they had to find out what happened to the item that represented the last hope of their people, the code crown. They quickly picked the two up and headed to the nearest shelter that was void of humans.

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly began to twitch open. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out if his eyes. He suddenly clutched his chest. There was a dull ache within his chest. Once the feeling past he was able to take in his surroundings. He found himself in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. He looked up at the windows and he could see that it was still dark outside.

The young boy began to feel fear. Last thing he remembered was having a late night stroll around the garden and now he was here. When he still lived with his parents, Kushina told him many stories about what happens to bad children that didn't go to sleep on time or misbehaved. Several dark thoughts began to fill the boys head.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a light groan originating from nearby. Naruto saw a red cloaked figure beginning to stir. That's right. This guy nearly fell on him and he was attacked by a weird crystal thing. The figure began to rise, its hood falling down revealing the face of a dinosaur? What happened next is something that Naruto is not proud of.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The dinosaur was attracted by the high pitched scream and immediately turned to the source. This was a mistake. The dinosaur was greeted by a plank to the face, sending him flying across the building.

Naruto was panting heavily. He brought the plank slowly above his head and moved to the downed figure of the dinosaur hoping to finish it off.

"That is quite enough."

The piece of debris was quickly taken from his hand. The sudden change in weight caused him to fall on his butt. Naruto looked up and was met with two cloaked figures. Just great. At least these guys seemed human and from what he could tell from the voice from before, one of the two was defiantly female. As the three continued their stare off, they didn't notice the dinosaur was back up and made its way back to the group.

"man, you sure hit hard for a chibi." He said.

Naruto turned around sharply, completely red faced and a deep rage shone in his eyes. He defiantly inherited his mother's rage and his height was a bit of an issue for him. Since he was below the average height for his age, some people tried to bully him. Emphasis on tried. A couple of beatings from him and they learned to never make fun of his small stature in his presence again.

"What was that you dumb gecko!" he shouted

"g-gecko! You blind or something!?" Huckmon stuck his nose in the air and smugly said, "I am a proud member of the dragon race and I- OW!"

Huckmon opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Naruto pulling his tail. Naruto noticed that Huckmon had stopped his speech and looked directly in to his eyes. As the two stared at each other, a devilish smirk appeared on Naruto's face. The young boy gripped the dragons tail tightly and pulled the it with all his might.

"OW! What the hell! Get off!"

Naruto smirked before it quickly vanished, being completely replaced by a completely innocent and curious look. He tilted his head to complete the look.

"What do you mean? You did just say that you're a lizard, right? So your tail comes off, Right?!"

Naruto's voice became more sinister as he continued talking. It didn't help that a sinister smile began to slowly grow and replace his once innocent expression. As this was happening Naruto continued to tug on Huckmon's tail. This continued until The digimon snapped.

Huckmon pounced on Naruto and the two began to brawl. On the side lines the two sistermon were watching with different feelings about it. Noir was enjoying the show while the vein in Blanc's head was throbbing. She snapped. She when to the two and smacked their heads. Hard.

"OW!" The two cried.

Huckmon glared at Blanc while Naruto rubbed his bump with a sheepish smile on his face. He was embarrassed since he completely forgot about the other two. Now that he was no longer focusing in the gecko (hey!) he noticed that the two had taken off their cloaks.

The one that hit him looked like she was a few years older than him and has long grey hair and eyes. She was wearing a white dress and a pink rabbit headpiece. As soon as she noticed Naruto's eyes on her she began to fidget with a blush on her face, while trying to make herself feel as small as possible.

While this was going on, the Noir started to laugh harder. This brought Naruto's attention to her. She was a few years older than him and her features were the same as the girl in white. They must be sisters, he thought. She was wearing a nun outfit but the dress only went to just above her knees. She was also wearing a headpiece, like her sister but hers was black and in the shape of a cat.

She walked up to her sister with her hands on her hips and grin in her face.

"No need to be shy Blanc-chan."

The fact that she brought attention to Blanc's shyness made her feel even more self-conscious. The blush on Blanc's cheeks grew and she sank further into her clothes. Noir burst out laughing.

"St-Stop making fun of me!" Said Blanc with her cheeks puffed out.

This made noir laugh harder. She moved over to Blanc and brought her in to a tight embrace making her squeak in surprise.

"Ahh. You are just so adorable!" Exclaimed Noir while she rubbed cheeks with her younger sister.

"P-p-put me down!" She said while she flailed about in her sister's arms.

Both Naruto and Huckmon were watching the spectacle. The dinosaur digimon sighed.

"I can't believe these two are my guardians."

Naruto rose and eyebrow.

"Wait," Naruto pointed to the sisters, "They raised you?"

The dinosaur nodded.

Naruto smirked.

"No wonder you act like you do."

Before Huckmon could say anything, both he and Naruto were greeted with a gun barrel in their faces and a sistermon noir with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Did you say something?"

"No! Absolutely nothing said here!" Replied Huckmon hastily.

Noir's smile grew wider as a black aura began to appear around her.

"Hmm... Is that so?" She slowly began to pull; back the hammers on her gun.

"Well, my buddy over here was just saying how great a mother you are, Isn't that right!" Said Naruto with sweat pouring down his face. Huckmon was nodding furiously in agreement.

Noir stopped. The two took this as a good sign and breathed a sigh of relief. That was until the aura returned tenfold.

"So, you saying I'm old?"

For the next 30 minutes the night was filled with the screams of the two boys.

After the excitement was over we know find Naruto and Huckmon, both white as a sheet and looked like they were on the boundary between life and death. While the two were recovering the sistermon were having their own conversation.

"Nee-chan, you went too far!"

"Calm down usagi-chan. I was just joking around."

Blanc sighed. She started at the boys.

"So what should we do about that?" She questioned while indicating to the boys.

A devilish spread across Noir's face. She summoned her guns and pulled back the hammers producing a distinct click. In a flash the boys stood at attention in front of Noir. A moment later the two snapped out of there trance.

"What happened?" questioned Naruto.

The dragon looked around, confused as well.

"Not sure, but I get the feeling that I don't want to know."

"Agreed." Said Naruto.

The two looked at Noir. She smirked at them and as soon as she did a sense of dread spread within them. Before anything else could happen Blanc quickly butt in.

"You too were knocked out after you bumped into each other." She said quickly. It seems that the two have blocked out what just happened and she did not want them to remember.

Naruto was confused for a second but then he remembered.

"That's right! Something hit me when I was in my friend's garden." He glared at the three. "Who the hell are you guys?"

Naruto's tone ticked off Huckmon but before he could say anything Blanc cut in. She did not want a repeat of what just happened.

"My name is sitermon Blanc and this is my sister, sistermon Noir and this is Huckmon."

Naruto stared at the dragon. The two girls looked like cosplayers but he could not make any logical sense of the dragon.

"what are you?"

Noir stepped up.

"We are Digimon. A race of creatures that originate from the digital world."

Naruto tilted his head.

"So, you guys are aliens?"

Noir chuckled.

"In a way."

"How did you get here?" He asked innocently.

Blanc looked down at the ground, while noir lost her smile.

"War." Growled out Huckmon.

The three digimon spent some time fully explaining their situation. They told him about the relationship between the human and digital worlds, how their home dimension was destroyed and how they got to their current situation. Honestly they were surprised by how well the boy understood them.

Once Naruto digested the information he couldn't help but look at the three in pity. His life hasn't been great but these guys have lost everything. Everyone they cared about gone forever. Unfortunately, Huckmon so this and snapped at Naruto.

"Stop it!" He shouted. The loud outburst made the other three jump.

Naruto looked into Huckmon's eyes and what he saw scared him. He could see tears gathering in the corner of the digimons eyes but that wasn't what scared him. What scared him was the amount of pain and most of all hate he saw in those eyes. Why was Huckmon aiming that hate at him? Then it clicked. He knew that look. It is the same look he gave people whenever they pitied him.

Naruto walked over to the wall and slammed his head against it. Blanc immediately jumped into action and went to the boy to check that he was alright while Noir simply watched, interested in the boy's action.

Naruto went up to Huckmon with a large red mark on his forehead and tears threating to fall from his eyes. What he did next surprised the digimon. He smiled. A large grin spread across his face and for some strange reason it made Huckmon and he Sistermons to feel better about their situation. The three couldn't help but smile back.

Naruto began to glow gold while Huckmon gained a silver glow. The sistermons watched in awe, surprised that the two didn't seem to notice. A gold and silver ball of energy came out of the two of them and combined in the middle of them creating a blinding flash of light making the four cover their eyes.

When the light died down, floating between the two was a small rectangular device with square screen, black antenna in the corner and three gold button around the screen (The digimon adventure digivice with gold buttons instead of blue). Both the boys' eyes were dull as they moved toward the device in perfect sync. Naruto brought his hand just below the device and as if it knew he was there, it gently began to float down until it was in the palm of his hand.

The two snapped out of there trance and noticed the device in his hands. Naruto and Huckmon studied the device in detail, trying to figure out just what it was.

"It's called a digivice." Said Noir already knowing what to two were thinking.

"Digivice?" The two said in confusion.

Naruto had no idea what that meant but Huckmon couldn't shake the feeling that he knew what it was but he just couldn't place it.

"It's a bond," said Blanc, "a bond between a chosen child and there partner digimon. They only appear before those who have the ability to protect the digital world." She fished with a bright smile on her face.

The two blinked, then they stared at each other as if they were the only ones in the area. They brought their fists together and smiled at each other.

Noir was surprised. A moment ago the two wanted to kill each other but know they acted like best friends. How strange. She guessed that the light show did more than create the digivice. Oh well, she thought, no point worrying about it. In fact, the two being on good terms made her life easier. She just hoped that there was no more excitement today…

In the centre of Naruto's chest was a gold glow.

"Mother fucker!" exclaimed Noir.

A second device came out of Naruto's chest… exactly were the code crown entered his chest… she just wanted this day to be over. The second device was a completely white with three orange buttons on the right hand side in a vertical line and an orange border around the screen (the protagonists digivice in the digimon world next order trailer. Link to trailer: watch?v=PBIkE5TyRSQ ). Like before it floated down into Naruto's hand.

"Two?" He questioned.

This time the Sistermon didn't have an answer for him. There has only been one case where chosen children had appeared in the digital world and most people believe it is only a legend, including them. They had no idea if this was normal or not.

Naruto began to fiddle with the button s on the second digivice. The screen came to life and showed three… eggs? No point worrying about it now.

"Ahh!" Shouted Huckmon, "Where is the code crown!"

That is what she forgot to mention. Noir simply pointed at Naruto. Blanc gave a nervous laugh while the two blinked in confusion.

"Umm," Said Blanc in a small voice but it was loud enough for the boys to hear her, "the code crown is inside Naruto-san."

"NANI!"

* * *

Naruto just arrived back home. He sat down by the entrance and sighed. After him and Huckmon calmed down the sistermon explained that the code crown somehow fused with Naruto. They told him just how important the artefact was to them and to be honest he didn't know if he could handle the responsibility. He sighed again. At lease they learned that the digimon could live in his second digivice.

Suddenly he felt a sense of dread. He turned around and saw a young girl, two years older than him, with shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was glaring down at him with her eyes radiating power and a rage.

"Y-Yo, Kyo-chan" he said shakily.

His childhood friends, Kyoka Kagamiin's, glare intensified.

"Where have you been." She said.

Naruto was frozen in place, too scared to answer. One thing he learned is to never piss off kyoka but it looks like he failed. Kyoka slowly stalked over to the petrified boy while cracking her knuckles. Luckily for him, just before she could punish him a someone grabbed her shoulder.

The Guilder followed the hand back to its owner and met with the amused face of Kyoka's mother and matriarch of the kagamiin family, Ryoko Kagamiin.

Ryoko was a beautiful woman that looked like an older version Kyoka but with blond hair.

"That's enough." She said calmly. She looked at Naruto and smiled kindly down at him.

"Naru-chan, it is dangerous to go out by yourself." She scolded. "Promise not to do it again."

Naruto simply nodded shyly with a blush on his cheeks. This annoyed Kyoka. This is because Kyoka was told about her and Naruto's engagement. Unfortunately, her mother has forbidden her from telling Naruto. She said that it was something his parents should tell him. Kyoka dragged the blushing boy away.

Ryoko found her daughters action amusing. It was obvious to the entire household that Naruto has a crush on her. She found it cute and it felt nice to have someone have feelings from for her and for them to be so innocent, even though she knew that he would grow out of it eventually. Ever since her husband died, people having been openly ogling her body and it was getting annoying. They feared her too much to make any move.

She hasn't been with a man ever since her husband's death but if she was honest she was never with her husband physically that often even when she he was alive. It was an arranged marriage and even though she enjoyed his company, she didn't truly love him.

She shook her head of these thoughts and got back to thinking about Naruto's situation. Ryoko and Kushina are best friends and Naruto's god mother so she has known the boy since he was born but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Both his parents are busy with their work so don't have time to look after their son but their motivation was the idea that their work would keep him safe.

Ryoko was glad that Naruto was finally relaxed I her house but something about him felt different. She could feel this hidden power within Naruto that wasn't there before. She smirked to herself. She couldn't wait to see what the future holds, especially with his love life.

One thing that Ryoko knew as a fact, was that power attracts people to it and if Naruto was anything like his parents then he will probably be denser than a pile of rocks when in came to matters of the heart.

The future was going to be fun for her.

 **Done.**

 **Just so you know the kagamiin family is from dragons rioting. They are here because by the time this fic is finished, Naruto will be either a first or second year highschool student. So I will do a dragons rioting xover.**

 **The Pairing is Naruto x harem. It will have both humans and digimon and I have come up with an idea to make the harem idea work. There will be lemons but will only happen from data squad onwards and the first limes in frontier.**

 **Current harem list:**

 **Sora, Kari, Mimi, WIP**

 **Also, I plan on using this Naruto in other xovers like accel world, SAO, log horizon, code lyoko, etc.**


End file.
